-80
by Pearll
Summary: Um acidente rouba oito décadas do maior bruxo da atualidade, mandando-o de volta para sua adolescência... na era dos marotos! O jovem Albus lidará com muitas mudanças, fará novas amizades e viverá um novo primeiro amor. NADA CANON!
1. Capítulo 1

Para minha tão querida amiga Uhura que resgatou essa história da gaveta como seu presente de aniversário e minha adorada sobrinha Mounna que tão somente pediu-me que voltasse a escrever. São ambas minhas irmãs de alma, amigas que o amor pela escrita e leitura me trouxe e que nem mesmo eu se pudesse escrever minha história seria capaz de inventar.

Capítulo 1

Um laboratório pequeno e circular, mas muito diferente dos usados nas masmorras do castelo. O frio e a umidade eram completamente dissipados pelo fogo crepitante na lareira, com o lustre com um sem-número de velas criando uma claridade que quase chagava a ser excessiva, fazendo brilhar e alguns potes cheios de doces aqui e ali. Também havia, é claro, livros e pergaminhos antigos se apertando precariamente nas estantes que cobriam cada centímetro de parede possível, exceto pelo espaço ocupado pelos dois grandes armários onde eram guardados os ingredientes de alquimia. E por fim, bem no centro da sala e dominando o lugar, um imenso balcão cheio de gavetas e compartimentos onde se guardavam anotações, penas, tinteiros e outros ingredientes ainda mais delicados, coberto de instrumentos que trabalhavam ruidosamente, além de pequenas facas e alicates de corte preciso e caldeirões que ferviam e soltavam fumaça com poções multicoloridas de aspectos exóticos e cheiros estranhos.

O lugar pertencia a um velho mago, alquimista famoso e diretor de uma escola de bruxaria muito renomada. Albus Dumbledore, era assim que o chamavam, e o conheciam como o bruxo mais poderoso de seu tempo. Seus feitos lendários constavam em todos os livros de história recente da magia e na maioria das figurinhas de sapos de chocolate em circulação da época.

E nesse momento especial era ali que ele estava, ditando para sua pena de repetição rápida em que se consistia o trabalho daquela noite para que pudesse ter as mãos ocupadas unicamente com sua varinha.

– Sete de setembro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete – ele disse, então começou a rir. – Isso soa engraçado, como um trava-línguas... Não, não escreva essa parte, sua pena boba! Ah, esqueça. Apenas continue, está bem?

Retirou com cuidado de dentro de uma das gavetas outra pena, vermelha de bordas douradas, observou-a longamente e depois a depositou cuidadosamente num caldeirão médio e alto, de prata polida, bem na sua frente.

– Experiência número cento e trinta e cinco com penas de fênix – limpou a garganta como se estivesse prestes a começar uma palestra e então prosseguiu, solene. – Já foi observado que as cinzas obtidas no momento do renascimento da fênix possuem propriedades curativas equivalentes e, em alguns casos, até superiores comparadas com as de suas lágrimas. Também são um ingrediente muito poderoso e raro na fabricação de algumas poções mais avançadas. Seu potencial nem ao menos foi descoberto em sua totalidade, estando catalogados apenas seus usos mais conhecidos, e mesmos esses superficialmente.

Dumbledore fez uma curta pausa para consultar seu novíssimo exemplar do livro Alquimia Experimental Moderna, no capítulo que mencionava as aplicações de ingredientes proveniente de criaturas mágicas. Mais tarde teria que se lembrar de mandar uma coruja ao autor apontando uma série de dados negligenciados.

– Mas essas cinzas não podem ser obtidas na simples queima de suas penas com fogo criado artificialmente, seja ele não-mágico ou obtido por meio de um feitiço. Nesses casos, por algum motivo ainda indeterminado, elas simplesmente não queimam.

Então tirou uma pequena caixinha de vidro do bolso, de onde uma minúscula chama azulada tremeluzia constantemente sobre o que parecia não passar de uma folha seca, e também a observou por um longo momento, na altura dos olhos. Depois a pousou no balcão, abriu a tampa de vidro e preparou a varinha.

– A experiência consiste em expor uma dessas penas a uma quantidade moderada de fogo gubraiciano, também conhecido como fogo perpétuo, para análise posterior do tipo de cinza alcançada com a queima. Isto é, se é que elas queimarão mesmo. A possibilidade de sucesso é pouca, mas estou otimista com os resultados.

Com um feitiço simples e não-verbal, levitou a folha com a chaminha azul e perene, baixando-a mui vagarosamente para dentro do caldeirão, exatamente sobre a pena de fênix.

– Os ingredientes são considerados estáveis e o esperado é que...

KABLAM!

O velho bruxo não conseguiu terminar a frase, interrompido pela explosão que derrubou todos seus instrumentos e poções em volta, quebrando os vidrinhos e objetos mais delicados no chão, e chamuscou os pergaminhos e livros mais próximos. A última coisa que Dumbledore viu antes de perder a consciência foi a labareda azul que pulou do caldeirão e o atingiu em cheio no rosto.

-/-

Pouco antes, em sua sala, sob a luz de um único candeeiro na mesa, a professora de Transfigurações trabalhava sozinha no silêncio da noite de Hogwarts. Nem um só grilo, nada fazia barulho algum, exceto o arranhar de sua pena sobre o pergaminho.

Minerva McGonagall tirou seus óculos quadrados esfregou as pálpebras dos olhos cansados, esticando a coluna de um jeito bastante felino. As vistas ardiam e o pescoço estava duro e dolorido, mas ao menos conseguira terminar de corrigir a última pilha de pergaminhos antes de... meia noite! Bufou perante o relógio, repreendendo enfaticamente a si mesma. Tinha mais uma vez perdido a noção do tempo em meio ao trabalho, e ainda teria de ir dar uma olhada nos seus grifinórios antes de se recolher, dar um jeito no incômodo no pescoço, tomar um chá e um bom banho também. E acordar muito, muito cedo amanhã.

Conferiu e guardou toda a papelada, então se levantou com um bocejo. Já estava alcançando a porta quando uma bola de fogo apareceu do nada, causando tamanho susto que a fez dar um pequeno pulo pra trás. Mais uma vez se repreendeu, pois a essa altura já devia estar acostumada com visitas súbitas e inesperadas de Fawkes.

– Diga a Albus que já estou grandinha, posso dormir na hora que quiser. E se ele se preocupa mesmo com meu bem-estar... – a bruxa se interrompeu perante o escrutínio da ave, que continuava voando e a encarando com seriedade e urgência. E se ele nem se dera ao trabalho de pousar, isso era péssimo sinal. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Um pio rápido e um breve aceno de cabeça da fênix e Minerva se pôs em alerta, a varinha em punho e o braço esticado esperando a aparatação iminente. Levou apenas uma fração de segundo para que a mulher e a ave se materializassem novamente perante a gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor.

Ela disse a senha e a passagem se abriu, mas antes de pisar na escada em caracol, ordenou para que esta descesse em vez de subir. E a pedra obedeceu. A caminho do laboratório de Dumbledore, Minerva se permitiu um único olhar vacilante na direção da fênix.

– Ele... ele está bem?

Fawkes assentiu e piou novamente e ela puxou uma respiração profunda antes de abrir a porta de carvalho maciço. E, não importa o que ela esperava encontrar, nada se comparava à visão da completa devastação do cômodo nesse momento.

Do laboratório em si quase nada restava, até as próprias paredes de pedra estavam chamuscadas até quase a altura do teto. Dos montes de cinzas e carvão mal se podia distinguir o que um dia foram os móveis, que dirá seus tão estimados ensaios e estudos acumulados em mais de um século de trabalho intelectual. Tanto conhecimento transformado em pó!

Mas nem por um momento isso passou pela cabeça assustada da professora, percorrendo rapidamente a sala. Demorou apenas um ou dois segundos para encontrar o corpo coberto de fuligem e detritos, caído sob os restos do que um dia foi uma estante, ao lado do antigo balcão, onde uma pequena chama azul ardia timidamente em meio a fina poeira, ainda flutuando devido a recente explosão.

– Ah, seu velho tolo! – McGonagall exclamou e correu para ele.

Ela tomou o corpo em seus braços e sentiu o pânico tomar conta de si ao comprovar que ele não estava respirando. Deitou-o novamente e antes mesmo que desse conta do que estava fazendo já tinha fechado suas narinas com os dedos, empurrando-lhe a cabeça para trás, e lhe coberto a boca com a sua, a soprar com força o ar de volta a seus pulmões. Deixou-o expirar e conferiu sua pulsação, para então retomar a respiração boca-a-boca.

Somente quando ele tossiu fracamente ela se viu livre para murmurar uma oração apressada enquanto se certificava de que ele estava respirando sozinho e conferia novamente sua pulsação, já mais forte. Por algum milagre conseguira chegar até Dumbledore a tempo... Mas como? Mesmo das roupas só haviam alguns trapos, a barba longa que lhe era tão característica já não existia mais e, de alguma forma, o cabelo que ainda era visível sob todas aquelas cinzas parecia vermelho, e não grisalho.

Completamente intrigada, ela limpou seu rosto com toda a suavidade que suas mãos tremulas e aflitas lhe permitiram e o que viu a deixou mais chocada do que toda a destruição a sua volta. Ele ainda conseguiu lançar-lhe um olhar azul e desfocado por um segundo e abrir um sorriso fraco antes de desmaiar novamente.

– Albus, o que diabos você fez dessa vez?


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Madame Pomfrey já nem se lembrava quantas vezes ao longo dos anos em que trabalhava em Hogwarts fora acordada no meio da noite para atender uma emergência. E a professora Minerva, que foi justamente quem bateu apressada em sua porta nesta madrugada, era de longe a sua visita mais frequente, já que os grifinórios pareciam sempre mais propensos a acidentes do que os demais alunos. Desde que os jovens senhores Potter e Black iniciaram sua vida escolar então, ter uma noite plena de sonho vinha se tornando cada vez mais raro.

Mas nunca antes havia sido chamada por um motivo tão inusitado.

– Onde ele está? – perguntou a enfermeira, terminando de amarrar o roupão enquanto andava entre as camas, tão alerta que ninguém jamais poderia supor que apenas há dez minutos estivesse entregue ao sétimo sono. É certo que tivera certa dificuldade em entender a história estapafúrdia que a colega lhe contara sobre seu paciente noturno, mas é provável que ainda que estivesse totalmente desperta ficasse confusa do mesmo jeito.

– Ali, eu o deixei ali – Minerva apontou para um leito mais próximo da porta, onde estava deitado um rapaz ruivo, enrolado no roupão xadrez da professora. – Agora ele respira normalmente e a pulsação parece estável, mas... Não faço idéia do que aconteceu, Poppy.

Pomfrey examinou o jovem brevemente. Os sinais vitais estavam bons, apesar dele estar todo chamuscado e ter uma considerável concussão na parte de trás da cabeça, onde provavelmente tinha batido quando caiu no chão. Mas nenhuma só queimadura, a despeito da explosão a que foi exposto.

O que mais estranhou foi que ele, seja lá quem fosse, não era um de seus alunos. Na verdade, apesar do garoto ter qualquer coisa de familiar, nunca o tinha visto antes na vida.

– Sim, o rapaz me parece bem. Está apenas inconsciente. Mas eu pensei que estávamos falando de Albus.

– _Esse é o Albus_ – McGonagall respondeu enfaticamente, apontando com a cabeça para o outro ali presente.

A enfermeira abriu um sorriso debochado, que foi morrendo aos poucos ao ver que, por incrível que parecesse, a outra estava falando sério.

Então Pomfrey voltou a examiná-lo, mas dessa vez sem ser clinicamente. A altura era a mesma e os traços também, mas ele estava visível e absurdamente rejuvenescido. O nariz longo era reto e normal, o cabelo vermelho-cobre estava mais curto e ainda com sinais de ter sido queimado e sua barba era tão rala como a dos sextanistas que vinham procurá-la para obter poções contra seus problemas com acne. Fora isso, era o próprio.

Ainda de olhos arregalados de surpresa, usou a varinha para determinar-lhe a idade.

– Dezessete! Como o Dumbledore foi perder oitenta anos?

– Eu não sei. Como disse, encontrei-o em seu laboratório completamente destruído, já assim – McGonagall explicou rapidamente, o sotaque pesado de apreensão. – Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

– Creio que sim. Ele é forte e jovem, vai se recuperar rápido. E quem sabe quando acordar poderá nos dizer o que aconteceu.

Minerva assentiu em resposta, mas a essa altura da conversa já tinha voltado a observar a versão adolescente de seu melhor amigo e empregador, que parecia quase sereno ali adormecido em seu leito hospitalar. Relutantemente, lá pelas três da manhã acabou sendo convencida por Poppy a retornar a seus próprios aposentos para ter o resto da noite de sono, já que o mais provável é que ela tivesse de lidar com a administração do colégio sozinha no dia seguinte.

-/-

Albus Dumbledore abriu os olhos devagar, dando de cara com o desfocado teto pintado numa enjoativa cor pastel. Deu uma olhada em volta, tanto incomodado pela claridade, consideravelmente maior do que estava acostumado ao encontrar pela manhã em seu dormitório, como pela própria visão embaçada. Por isso apoiou-se num dos cotovelos e pegou os óculos de meia-lua na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado. E, por algum motivo que ele não soube entender, as lentes lhe pareceram fortes demais.

Como já havia notado, se encontrava na enfermaria. Estava sozinho ali e, pela luz do sol vinha da janela, ainda devia ser bastante cedo. Era curioso, pois não se lembrava de ter ficado doente, embora houvesse uma dor latente na parte de trás da cabeça, que não seria de se estranhar se tivesse sido causada por um balaço errante ou algo do tipo. Notou também que não estava usando um de seus pijamas, mas os reservados para pacientes.

Sua memória estava meio nebulosa, mas ele se lembrava perfeitamente das deliciosas costeletas das quais se empanturrara no jantar anterior e da meia hora antes de finalmente adormecer que passara ouvindo Elphias se lamuriar porque sua ex-namorada tinha começado a sair com um garoto corvino. Tivera também um sonho estranho e intenso com um mar de chamas azuis e uma linda mulher com o mais incrível par de olhos verdes que já tinha visto, que beijava-o com lábios que tinham o próprio gosto do fogo... Mas não conseguia pensar em nada que explicasse uma internação clínica.

O rapaz esperou pacientemente, e só levou cerca de quinze minutos para que a porta que dava para a sala particular da enfermeira começar a se abrir.

– Bom dia, Madame Cunningham – ele cumprimentou, enquanto se sentava em seu leito. Mas essa não era a velha e doce bruxa que esperava encontrar lhe dando assistência médica. – Oh, perdão. Onde está Madame Cunningham?

Pomfrey abriu um sorriso condescendente, daqueles que usava com tanta frequência com seus pacientes que já nem se dava conta. Mas o erro ao ser nomeada realmente lhe chamou a atenção porque sua predecessora se chamava Madame Boyle, e isso foi há mais de três décadas.

– Madame Cunningham? – ela repetiu, inquisitória.

– Sim, ela está doente? – Albus disse, o tom e a voz exatamente iguais aos que sempre usava, ou ao menos desde que haviam se conhecido. – A senhora seria a substituta, eu suponho.

Ah, era muito pior do que ela havia imaginado! Ao que tudo indicava, ele não havia regredido só na aparência, mas até na própria memória. Poppy ainda ponderou por um instante enquanto se aproximava da cama do seu jovem paciente. É claro que também poderia ser um caso de amnésia devido a queda, mas isso era pouco provável... E fácil demais de curar.

Se as memórias tivessem sido apagadas ou alteradas por magia, no entanto, ela nada poderia fazer. Seria preciso um medibruxo especializado, um legilimens habilitado e uma procuração do próprio Dumbledore autorizando a mexerem na sua cabeça, e mesmo assim estaria fora de cogitação. Ele sabia demais do Ministério e dos segredos da própria Hogwarts pra ter sua mente sondada por quem quer que fosse.

– Albus.

– Sim?

– Você se lembra de mim?

– Eu deveria?

Ela não respondeu, indecisa de como seria recomendável contar-lhe do acontecido. Definitivamente não se trata de algo fácil de explicar.

– Qual é a última coisa de que você se lembra?

– Ter ido dormir noite passada. Mas não aqui, na minha cama.

– E que dia foi noite passada?

– Quinta-feira.

– Não da semana, Albus – a bruxa insistiu, deixando-o intrigado tanto com as perguntas como com o modo que chamava-o pelo prenome com familiaridade.

– Três de novembro.

– De que ano?

– 1898, é claro – ele afirmou com um riso nervoso que ela respondeu com um olhar que beirava a piedade. – Mas por que a senhora está me perguntando tudo isso?

– Apenas me certificando do estado atual da sua memória. Você teve uma queda feia e caiu de cabeça, e está com amnésia.

Como se fizesse parte da compreensão do ocorrido, Dumbledore correu a mão pela parte dolorida da cabeça e deu uma olhada em volta. A enfermaria não parecia diferente, exceto pela própria enfermeira, mas era bem provável que nada naquele lugar tivesse sofrido qualquer mudança considerável desde sua inauguração.

– Eu não me lembro de ter caído... Mas provavelmente isso faz parte do problema – ele admitiu, usando o bom humor pra disfarçar o quanto isso o deixava confuso.

Ela o compreendeu e reconheceu seu amigo Albus nisso.

– Sim, exatamente. Não precisa se alarmar com isso, nós vamos dar um jeito em você logo logo – Pomfrey garantiu tão confiante que ele anuiu com um sorriso. Seus anos de experiência ensinaram que demonstrar calma eficiência na frente das crianças era o principal em qualquer situação, mesmo quando não sabia como agir. – Apenas peço que continue aqui, em repouso, ao menos até que eu possa decidir que providências tomar a seu respeito.

– Sinto muito, madame...

– Pomfrey. Poppy Pomfrey.

– Encantado em conhecê-la. E lamento em ter que contrariá-la, mas não vou poder ficar aqui. Tenho que terminar um trabalho pra minha aula de Transfigurações de amanhã, senão vou prejudicar a nota dos meus colegas. E acredite, Elphias e Sibele já estão suficientemente... – Albus já tinha os pés no chão a meio caminho de se levantar quando avistou Minerva chegando com um misto de curiosidade e alívio no olhar. – Quem é ela?

A enfermeira se virou e foi até recém chegada, perdendo o imenso e deslumbrado sorriso que o rapaz abriu antes de voltar a se sentar na cama, parecendo ainda mais atordoado que antes. Ela também sorriu como se o cumprimentasse e ele acenou de volta por pelo menos cinco segundos, até se dar conta que ela tinha se virado pra falar com a outra e sua mão continuava se balançando no ar sem motivo.

– Professora McGonagall.

– Olá, Poppy – a vice-diretora saudou, puxou a colega para trás de uma das cortinas dos leitos e baixou o tom de voz como sempre fazia quando abordava um assunto importante ou sigiloso. – Como ele está?

– Amnésico e confuso, mas esbanjando saúde. Dumbledore não se lembra de nada desde 1898, e estou quase certa de que isso é devido ao rejuvenescimento.

Minerva tirou os óculos e esfregou as pálpebras por um longo momento, a noite mal dormida cobrando sua falta com uma poderosa dor de cabeça, que só fazia aumentar junto com mais esse problema. Para um homem tão inteligente, ele havia sido demasiado imprudente consigo mesmo! Se já seria difícil lidar com um Albus de aspecto adolescente, cuidar de um garoto sem memória a ainda gerir a escola seria praticamente impossível.

–Justo agora!

– Por que justo agora?

– Há uma guerra lá fora! E o que vamos fazer para proteger nossos alunos quando o grande defensor do mundo bruxo passa a ter só dezessete anos?

– Eu ainda não havia pensado nisso.

– Como também não deve ter pensado na segurança dele ainda. Albus tem muitos inimigos e qualquer um deles adoraria vê-lo nessa situação. Por isso devemos manter tudo em segredo absoluto – Minerva soltou um suspiro resignado, deixando transparecer toda a sua preocupação. Então recolocou os óculos, retomando toda a sua determinação costumeira. – Falarei com o Horace para preparar uma poção potente de envelhecimento. E se a amnésia estiver mesmo relacionada ao rejuvenescimento de Albus, creio que estará tudo resolvido em pouco mais de uma volta de lua. Até lá posso inventar alguma viagem de última hora para o diretor e substituí-lo nesse meio tempo, não seria a primeira vez.

– Mas e como esconderemos o rapaz enquanto isso?

– Vou pensar em algo, mas até lá mantenha-o na enfermaria em observação até a noite. Você não viu o tamanho da explosão, não sei como aquilo não o matou... Sabe-se lá que outros estragos o feitiço que o deixou assim pode ter causado.

Poppy se lembrava muito bem do quão amedrontada a amiga parecia ao trazê-lo na noite anterior e, se tratando de uma pessoa controlada como Minerva McGonagall, a situação devia ter sido mesmo terrível.

– Eu cuidarei dele.

– Fico mais... – a professora afirmou com ares de agradecimento e abriu a cortina para retornar para a enfermaria, quando foi desagradavelmente surpreendida. – Oh, droga!

Como de costume no primeiro dia da lua minguante, Remus Lupin aparecera para cuidar dos da fraqueza e os ferimentos que sua licantropia causava, e com ele vinham seus três amigos inseparáveis e incorrigíveis. E populares, encrenqueiros e inoportunos como sempre foram, claro que a primeira coisa que fizeram foi puxar assunto justamente com a pessoa que elas deveriam manter longe dos olhos de todo mundo.

* * *

N/a: Olá meus amadosss e queridíssssssimos leitoressss (sim, eu também sou ofidioglota). Bem, é a primeira vez que trabalho com os Marotos, então estou empolgada! Aguardo as opiniões de vocês e desde já deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo e especialmente aos que perseveraram durante minha longa ausência.

**KindestHuntress:** Minha cara colega, que bom vê-la por aqui! Envergonho-me de todo o tempo que estive sem postar e garanto que muitos outros capítulos e histórias virão. Imagine só que gracinha nosso querido Dumbledore 9vinho, ruivinho, com sardas... é demais pro meu pobre coração.

**Uhura:** Fico muito satisfeita que aprecie o presente, de verdade é uma grande honra. Bem sabe que só você mesma pra trazer à luz meus projetos mais ousados! Aliás, aproveito aqui pra deixar meu protesto pela sua falta de novidades também. Sua vez que botar a pena e o pergaminho pra trabalhar, guria!

**Sra. McGonagall Urquart:** Nosso Albus é sim deveras curioso, mas essa é uma qualidade essencial de qualquer cientista. Quanto a gostar de brincar com ele, bem, admito que é outro passatempo delicioso. Fico muitíssimo feliz em ver mais uma colega escritora e apreciadora de ADMM prestigiando minha fic! E é somente por isso que a perdôo por apreciar o canon, rs.

**cath.z:** O que o Albus fez foi descobrir "um novo uso das penas de fênix", que no entanto eu garanto que não será publicado como ele fez com o sangue de dragão. Já o que será feito disso só o tempo dirá. ;)

**Humphrey:** Eu senti mais saudades ainda de escrever, vc não faz idéia. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, meu amigo, e garanto que vc não perde por esperar os próximos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

As duas apressaram o passo, Minerva positivamente furiosa. Não podia deixar que ninguém soubesse, ainda mais aqueles quatro!

Os meninos, porém, pareciam muito à vontade no local. Potter e Black imitavam um duelo de esgrima com duas das hastes de soro, Lupin estava sentado na cama ao lado da de Dumbledore com o braço estendido para apertar sua mão, enquanto Pettigrew apenas permanecia próximo, mas observando a brincadeira de fora com certa admiração abobalhada. Pra ela, a visão do caos.

Não tinha como seu dia dar mais errado.

– Muito prazer, eu sou Al... – o jovem Albus começou a se apresentar, mas foi prontamente interrompido pela professora, a voz soando um pouco mais autoritária e alarmada do que deveria, mas os demais garotos pareciam já estar acostumados com esse tom.

– Albert White – McGonagall inventou o primeiro nome e desculpa que lhe passaram pela cabeça. – É um aluno novo, que ficará conosco por pouco tempo.

Ela lançou para seu patrão amnésico um olhar breve, mas significativo, que madame Pomfrey reforçou colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz. "Minta conosco", foi a ordem que elas deixaram implícita, e ele prontamente se calou e obedeceu.

– Transferido? – perguntou James Potter, depois de ter dado a estocada final com a haste de soro no peito do amigo, que caiu para trás no leito, gesticulando com uma mão sobre a ferida imaginária e emitindo onomatopéias representando uma grande perda de sangue.

– O Sr. White estudava com tutores, mas com a proximidade dos N.I.E.M.s seus pais acharam que fosse bom cursar ao menos um pouco do ensino regular – novamente McGonagall explicou por ele, sem conseguir conter um olhar de desagrado.

Ela não poderia explicar uma transferência se lhe perguntassem a sério, não tinha como forjar a papelada pra isso. Tampouco achou que Dumbledore poderia se passar por estudante de qualquer outro colégio, sendo tão britânico como ela o via. E mais particularmente tão _grifinório_.

– Tutores?! – exclamou Sirius, rindo. – Você é retardado ou o que?

– Menos dez pontos, Sr. Black. Não é assim que se recebe um novo colega de classe.

– Ao menos ele sabe falar por si mesmo? – foi a vez de Potter caçoar.

– Não costumo interromper quando há damas conversando – o jovem Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso simpático na direção de McGonagall, embora sua cabeça pendesse um pouquinho para o lado, na direção dos garotos, como se os apontasse no que poderia ou não ter sido uma provocação direta. E era.

Por um breve momento todos o olharam com surpresa, exceto Peter que não percebeu nada. Aparentemente ninguém estava acostumado a ver alguém retrucando as provocações dos Marotos, quanto mais troçando deles.

E se aproveitando dessa brecha de distração, Minerva puxou o ruivo pelo braço, conduzindo-o para fora:

– Venha comigo, Sr. White, temos muitas coisas para resolver sobre sua estadia conosco.

Ela o levou pelos corredores, cumprimentando apressadamente os demais funcionários e alunos que passavam por eles, sem dar a ninguém tempo de perguntar quem era o rapaz. Tampouco deu a ele qualquer chance de falar até que tivessem sozinhos na torre do diretor, tendo atravessado seu gabinete dizendo apenas "explico mais tarde" aos quadros curiosos, e adentrado a sala dos aposentos particulares de Albus Dumbledore.

Lá sua pressa acabou, vendo-o observar com uma curiosidade inquieta suas próprias coisas, sem fazer a menor idéia de onde estava e porque tinha sido levado pra lá. Por um momento achou tão engraçado vê-lo atordoado e assustado daquela maneira que se esqueceu do quão estava aborrecida com a situação perigosa e incômoda na qual ele os tinha colocado. Toda aquela bagunça podia ser culpa dele, mas o pobre rapaz parecia estar pagando caro pela própria travessura.

Dumbledore, por sua vez, se sentia cada vez mais confuso. Não se lembrava de nenhuma das pessoas por quem passara no caminho, tampouco avistara qualquer rosto familiar desde que acordara, exceto o do diretor de sua época, mas ocupando um quadro na parede. E Albus sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não tinha como ser possível... Também já estivera antes naquela torre, mas nunca havia imaginado o que estaria no andar superior do escritório. Agora sequer sabia a quem ele pertencia.

Amnésia, foi o que a "nova" enfermeira disse. E pelo visto estava muito, muito certa. Mas quanto exatamente de sua memória estaria prejudicada? Quanto tempo havia perdido?

– Perdoe-me por agora há pouco – ela se desculpou, fazendo-o emergir da onda de preocupações na qual parecia estar se debatendo. – Eu não gosto de mentir, mas a situação se faz necessária.

Então os olhos dele se voltaram pra ela, expectantes, curiosos, e algo além disso que ela não soube ou não quis reconhecer. Estranhamente e a despeito dos próprios problemas, ele abriu um breve sorriso como os que ela estava acostumada a ver diariamente no rosto de seu ex-professor.

– Está tudo bem – ele afirmou, mas ponderou por um momento de prosseguir. Parecia tenso até em abordar o assunto. – Mas eu não conhecia aqueles garotos... ou ao menos não me lembro de conhecê-los. Na verdade não me lembro de nenhuma daquelas pessoas.

Minerva apontou para ele o sofá, no qual ambos se sentaram. Seria difícil de explicar.

– E de mim, Albus, você se lembra?

– Sim – novamente ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando muito, ainda mais que de costume. – Quer dizer, não me lembro de conhecê-la de fato. Apenas a vi, ontem, durante o sono.

– Você poderia me explicar isso melhor, por favor? – ela perguntou, curiosa e ligeiramente incrédula.

– Foi um sonho estranho, mas muito real – o outro explicou, as sobrancelhas franzindo levemente com o esforço de se recordar dos detalhes. Então seu sorriso cresceu, mais um tanto encabulado.

Ela notou o rubor tomando conta de seu rosto, especialmente nas orelhas, e teve de dar um aceno de incentivo para que ele continuasse:

– E?

– Eu estava em chamas, mas não havia dor ou mesmo calor algum. Só uma onda poderosa de magia consumindo o ar à minha volta e então tudo ficou confuso e agitado, até que você apareceu e o mundo se acalmou novamente. Você me tirou das chamas e me beijou... – involuntariamente ele levou a mão aos lábios, tocando-os de leve com as pontas dos dedos como que para reviver o momento. Mas então olhou para a expressão surpresa dela e baixou o rosto, fugindo do seu olhar – e depois disso eu não me lembro de mais nada.

Por um momento ela esperou que ele continuasse ou se explicasse melhor, ou até mesmo admitisse ser tudo uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto. Mas não, claro que não. Albus Dumbledore, especialmente jovem e ingênuo como se encontrava no momento, jamais seria capaz de tamanha estupidez.

Ao menos agora sabia como ele se recordava do acidente. Um tanto lúdico, mas a mente tem suas próprias maneiras de vivenciar as coisas. Estranho ele sequer mencionar o fato de ter quase morrido.

– Sabe quem eu sou?

Ele negou com a cabeça, então encolheu os ombros:

– Alguma nova professora.

– Sim e não. Sou professora, mas nem um pouco nova no cargo. Me chamo Minerva McGonagall.

– Um lindo nome, aliás.

Ela tentou não sorrir com sua tentativa de ser galante, mesmo em meio ao nó que deveria estar sua cabeça a essa altura. Era mesmo bem do seu feitio recobrir-se de gentileza, independente de qualquer adversidade.

– Trabalho aqui em Hogwarts desde 1956 e conheço você há dez anos antes disso.

Nesse ponto os olhos do garoto se arregalaram, suas feições sendo tomadas do mais completo espanto. Como havia esquecido mais de cinqüenta e oito anos?! Era uma vida toda perdida, completamente apagada. Onde estavam as pessoas que ele conhecia? Quem era ele agora?

Dumbledore sentiu-se estranhamente entorpecido por um longo minuto, como se seu cérebro tivesse sido estrunchado e o corpo ainda não tivesse se dado conta disso. Era informação demais para processar.

– Não, não é possível – ele a contestou baixinho e hesitante, negando com a cabeça, enquanto seu olhar a escrutinava, suplicante, amedrontado.

– Temo que seja. Nós estamos em 1977 – Minerva afirmou firmemente, sem deixar margem para mais nenhuma dúvida. Porque não era da sua compaixão que Albus precisava agora. – Você sofreu um acidente, ou ao menos eu espero que tenha sido um, envolvendo uma explosão com fogo gubraiciano e aparentemente reduziu sua própria idade em oitenta anos. Mas eu não o tirei das chamas. Quando cheguei no seu laboratório o incêndio já havia acabado, mas você estava desacordado no chão e não estava respirando. O beijo do qual você se lembra foi apenas uma respiração boca-a-boca, eu estava tentando reanimá-lo.

Ele anuiu lentamente, de os olhos distantes, um pouco vidrados, e era quase como se McGonagall pudesse vê-lo lutando para absorver toda essa história. Depois de quase um minuto ele respirou fundo e voltou a encará-la.

– Obrigado por salvar minha vida.

– Estou feliz por ter chegado a tempo – ela respondeu sorrindo e pousou uma mão sobre o braço dele, na tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo. – E garanto que não há nada com o que você se preocupar. O traremos de volta ao normal muito em breve, com sua memória intacta, então tudo fará sentido novamente.

* * *

**KindestHuntress:** Suas orações foram atendidas! E muito apreciada, obrigada. Porque Ele escreve certo por linhas tortas, e eu tardo, mas não falho. Ou falho tardiamente... Mas não importa. Enquanto minha inspiração me permitir voltarei com mais ADMM para alegrar nossos corações.

**Humphrey:**Oh, meu amigo, roubar é crime. Tão difícil que foi tirá-lo de Azkaban e você já se metendo com furto! Da próxima vez me avise que te mando o capítulo por coruja, que é mais seguro. Quanto as lemons, não se preocupe que já estou trabalhando nisso.

**Uhura:** Sim, sim, é gostoso trabalhar com o Marotos, sair um pouco da zona de conforto dos personagens habituais e expandir nossos horizontes. Como você mesma disse, empolgante. Quanto a ti, sei que Albus e Minerva povoam tanto sua imaginação quanto a minha, então se permita abandonar um pouco os afazeres para escrevê-los mais.

**Andy:** Sim, estou de volta. E estava sentindo sua falta! Quanto ao próximo capítulo, garanto que já está em andamento.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Cerca de uma hora depois McGonagall já havia providenciado um par de uniformes para Dumbledore, enviado um bilhete encomendando a poção de envelhecimento a Horace, incumbido um elfo doméstico de adquirir para ele toda a lista de materiais do sétimo ano e o enviado para dentro de seu próprio quarto, a fim de conseguir as roupas e objetos pessoais de que precisava antes de encher seu malão e mandá-lo para o dormitório dos rapazes da grifinória.

O que lhe pareceu muitíssimo irônico: ter como aluno o seu antigo professor. Certamente os dois ririam um bocado disso quando ele voltasse ao normal, ou ao menos era o que ela esperava. Não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade dos danos em sua memória se prolongarem ou ainda... Não, isso não aconteceria.

Ainda teve que ajudá-lo a ajustar as lentes dos óculos e as vestes, que eram extravagantes e adultas demais para um garoto de dezessete anos, e convencê-lo que a varinha de sabugueiro que ela recuperou (misteriosamente intacta) dos escombros do laboratório era mesmo sua. Até porque não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia ter guardado a antiga, se é que ainda a possuía. Também lhe mostrou como ele era atualmente nas fotografias que o diretor mantinha sobre a lareira, mas o rapaz ainda parecia relutante em acreditar na estranha realidade que se apresentava perante seus olhos.

– Nunca sequer imaginei que viveria até os noventa e sete – ele comentou, ainda olhando espantado para a própria imagem envelhecida.

– Bom, era o que você tinha.

– Então o que ainda estou fazendo em Hogwarts? A menos que eu seja o maior repetente da história... – Albus brincou apontando a sua volta, trazendo à tona seu bom humor habitual.

– Você é o diretor – ela respondeu rindo, mais aliviada de que ao menos ele já estivesse mais calmo. E pela forma como o outro anuiu, já tinha deduzido tudo. – E também é o meu chefe e... meu melhor amigo.

– Fico muito feliz com isso.

McGonagall pensou em todos os anos em que o conhecia e tudo o que sabia dele. Havia tanto o que ser dito! E, pensando bem, muitas coisas que talvez fosse melhor omitir. Não tinha porque encher sua cabeça, sendo que esperava vê-lo de volta ao normal em breve. Diria apenas o essencial, sem preocupações ou problemas sobre o pobre rapaz. Ser jogado oitenta anos "no futuro" já deveria ser assustador o suficiente.

– Você também é um homem muito importante, Albus, e por isso a mentira se faz tão necessária. Ninguém pode saber que está assim... – ela gesticulou apontando para sua aparência – tão jovem. Você tem muitos inimigos que se aproveitariam dessa situação para atacá-lo.

– Claro – ele respondeu com um sorriso que pairava entre o ceticismo e o sarcasmo.

– Estou falando sério. Você é provavelmente o bruxo mais influente e poderoso da Grã-Bretanha e há muita gente empenhada em matá-lo – ela afirmou com uma seriedade inquestionável, e viu mais uma vez os olhos muito azuis do garoto se arregalarem de espanto. – Mas penso que ficará mais seguro escondido entre os alunos. Então você será Albert White até que volte ao normal, e não dirá a verdade a ninguém sobre isso.

– Sim senhora – o ruivo concordou obediente, mas logo uma nova preocupação se apoderou de suas feições. – E a minha família?

– O que? – ela perguntou, fingindo não ter ouvido bem, como se faz para ganhar tempo ou tentar escapar de dar a resposta. Mas não havia escapatória.

– Minha mãe e meus irmãos, como estão? Eu posso falar com eles?

Era exatamente esse tipo de coisa que McGonagall estava tentando evitar. Ainda mais terrível que ter que mentir para ele era ter de partir-lhe tão devastadoramente o coração assim. Albus não precisava passar por isso. Não tão jovem. Não outra vez. Ou ao menos não pela boca dela.

– Não há motivo para preocupar ninguém com isso. Você logo estará bem e se gabando dessa peripécia, se bem o conheço – ela brincou e se levantou, o olhar procurando o relógio, doida pra mudar de assunto. Não sabia o que dizer caso ele insistisse.

– E quanto à esposa ou filhos?

Nesse ponto o bruxo parecia ainda mais ansioso. E era uma pena ter que decepcioná-lo com esta outra perda, mas não era algo que se pudesse esconder. Ao menos ele não a sentiria tanto, já que ainda não conhecia sua falecida esposa.

– Você é viúvo. Não conheci Connie pessoalmente, mas já vi algumas fotografias e ouvi várias histórias a seu respeito. Sempre me pareceu uma pessoa maravilhosa.

– Connie?

– Constance Dumbledore – Minerva explicou apontando para uma foto um pouco antiga dele com uma bruxa.

Ela parecia ser pouco mais de uma década mais jovem que Albus, o corpo magro e curvilíneo, pele negra, cabelos longos e trançados de lado já com alguns grisalhos aparentes, olhos amendoados e escuros, e lábios cheios formando um amplo e misterioso sorriso. Ele tinha um braço ternamente posicionado em torno dos ombros dela e pareciam formar um casal muito feliz.

A foto o causou certa surpresa. Mesmo na comunidade bruxa havia um grande preconceito relacionado à cor de pele e dificilmente as famílias se misturavam dessa forma. Não tinha como sua mãe ter permitido um casamento assim... Mas que bobagem! Ele era um homem adulto e dono de seu nariz, não? De certa forma ele gostou disso, se dar conta da própria liberdade de escolha. O fez sentir mais poderoso até que a afirmação de McGonagall sobre ele ser "o bruxo mais influente da Grã-Bretanha".

– Linda, não acha? – Minerva comentou, vendo-o perdido em pensamentos observando a imagem.

– Muito – ele concordou com um sorriso, mas a essa altura já era o rosto da professora que ele estava encarando. – O que houve com ela?

– Foi há muito tempo, Albus – ela tentou desconversar, novamente consultando o relógio na parede.

– E eu já era _importante_, ao que parece – novamente Dumbledore deduziu corretamente. A tristeza nos olhos de Minerva ao respondê-lo confirmou isso.

– Não foi bem assim. Houve uma guerra na qual vocês dois participaram ativamente, e às vezes o preço de lutar pelo bem é muito alto... O que importa é que vocês se amavam e foram muito felizes juntos. No entanto, você nunca foi pai. Quer dizer, até onde eu saiba – ela acrescentou com um sorriso brincalhão, tentando melhorar o ânimo da conversa.

Ele riu sem muita convicção, então suspirou. Deu mais um longa olhada em volta, com certo conformismo desanimado no rosto.

– Isso é um bocado triste, ser tão velho e tão só. Eu tinha tantos sonhos...

– A vida nunca é como planejamos aos dezessete anos, acredite.

– Ao menos tenho bons amigos ao eu lado – ele disse, apontando outra foto de si mesmo, agora acompanhado de Minerva no que parecia ser uma festa de natal no castelo, na qual ela abria um sorriso sério e comedido e ele fazia uma careta e depois gargalhava com gosto. – E você, Srta. McGonagall, tem alguém em sua vida?

– É complicado. E eu só tenho trinta minutos até minha próxima aula, que felizmente é do sétimo ano da grifinória.

O que viria muito a calhar, para introduzi-lo aos demais alunos.

Minerva inicialmente pensou em incumbir Remus Lupin de instalar seu novo colega e cuidar de sua adaptação, mas achou melhor delegar essa tarefa para a Srta. Evans. Era tão gentil e boa aluna quanto o outro, porém seria incontestavelmente melhor companhia. Os Marotos eram bons demais em xeretar e desvendar mistérios, acabariam descobrindo-o.

A professora não se surpreenderia se em sete anos de estudo eles tivessem descoberto mais sobre o castelo do que ela em décadas de ensino.

Então tratou de sentar o par de ruivos lado a lado e pedir a moça que lhe passasse os conteúdos e auxiliasse em tudo, ao que por sua vez a jovem Lily atendeu com um sorriso simpático. Não esperava que Albus tivesse muitas dificuldades pelo que conhecia de sua notável e precoce inteligência, mas seus estudos estavam defasados em oitenta anos.

Mas se era mantê-lo longe das atenções que a vice-diretora pretendia, o feitiço saiu pela culatra. Se havia uma coisa que James Potter detestava mais do que seguir as regras, era ver qualquer outro rapaz perto de sua tão querida namoradinha. Tanto que ao término da aula tratou de esbarrar descaradamente no colega, o bastante para derrubá-lo sobre outro grupo de alunos, que pareceram tão ou mais contrariados que o próprio Albus com isso. Mesmo que não tenha chegado a cair no chão, ele pôde ouvir nitidamente o som de um de seus novos tinteiros se partindo e ao passar a mão por baixo de sua mochila sentiu-a úmida da tinta que provavelmente ele teria muito trabalho para limpar dos materiais e das anotações que conseguira emprestadas.

– Foi mal, novato – disse James com imenso deboche, dando uma leve cutucada com o cotovelo em Sirius Black, parado a seu lado, rindo. – Não te vi aí.

– Isso foi um bocado rude – Albus respondeu olhando para a mão tingida de preto. Depois limpou-a na própria calça com pouco caso e já estava prestes a seguir seu caminho quando o Potter o segurou.

– Antes a gente precisa bater um papinho, de homem pra homem.

– Por isso você trouxe o seu? – Dumbledore zombou, apontando com a cabeça para Black, cuja varinha se levantou ameaçadoramente a altura dos olhos de ambos.

– Tá querendo morrer, palhaço?

A essa altura a professora apareceu no corredor, observando-os. Sirius baixou o braço devagar e muito a contragosto, enquanto Albus sorria com o mesmo deboche que eles haviam demonstrado há pouco.

– Seria preciso mais que dois de vocês pra isso. Eu reconheço um valentão quando vejo um, e lhes advirto que não temo nenhum embate – então o ruivo deu de ombros. – Mas tampouco o desejo. Não tenho a menor vontade de perder tempo com vocês.

– Você foi avisado.

– Babaca.

Com essa despedida muito pouco amigável os dois saíram, ambos esbarrando nele novamente. Mas dessa vez Albus já estava preparado o suficiente para não perder o equilíbrio, embora tenha ficado com o ombro dolorido. Pensou em revidar, mas a professora McGonagall ainda estava olhando. E Lupin se aproximava com um olhar penalizado e um sorriso sem graça.

– Eles costumam ser melhores que isso, eu juro – ele afirmou a guisa de desculpa.

– Duvido que consigam ser piores – Albus zombou de volta.

– James é um cara legal, só tem um gênio ruim. E é muito apaixonado pela Lily, você não faz idéia de há quanto tempo.

– E não me importo nem um pouco – Dumbledore comentou com pouco caso, a atenção voltada para a mochila, já aberta, revelando um pequeno pântano de tinta negra sobre seus pertences.

– Precisa de ajuda? – Remus ofereceu, embora seus olhos estivessem fixos no fim do corredor onde os amigos gesticulavam o chamando.

– Obrigado, mas posso cuidar disso – Albus afirmou com um sorriso educado, seguindo o olhar do colega. – Vai lá, eles estão te esperando.

– Até mais, cara!

E pareceu que era isso que McGonagall estava esperando para se aproximar.

– Sr. White – ela o cumprimentou cordialmente, a entonação aplicada nas palavras reafirmando a necessidade de continuar com a mentira, mesmo que ninguém mais estivesse lhes prestando atenção.

– Professora.

– Vejo que já está se enturmando.

– Eu devo ser muito simpático. Não era tão popular assim nem na minha antiga turma.

– Ou talvez o Sr. Potter tenha reparado no seu olhar para as pernas da Srta. Evans – ela observou, vendo-o se encolher encabulado, baixando o olhar para a mochila em suas mãos como pretendesse se esconder lá dentro. – Sim, eu vejo muito bem tudo o que acontece na minha sala de aula.

Ele realmente tinha dado uma boa espiada, afinal não era de ferro e a moça era deveras bonita. Mais que isso, ficara um pouco surpreso com a vestimenta das colegas, já que as meninas da sua época eram muito mais recatadas.

– No meu tempo as saias do uniforme costumavam ser muito mais longas. Não estou acostumado, sabe... – ele explicou, um certo rubor subindo-lhe às faces, quando voltava a encará-la. – A senhora não sabe quão difícil era ver sequer um tornozelo feminino.

– Está tudo bem, é apenas engraçado vê-lo como o menino que você é agora – ela afirmou rindo e pousou a mão em seu ombro como que para tranqüilizá-lo. O efeito desse pequeno gesto, no entanto, superou um pouco o que ela esperava. – Mesmo assim tenho que pedir que se comporte.

A essa altura o rapaz já havia se distraído com a proximidade entre os dois e o movimento dos lábios da professora, tentando arduamente se lembrar com foi tê-los contra os seus ainda que tão somente numa respiração boca-a-boca.

– Desculpe, o que a senhora disse?

– As professoras do seu tempo também não costumavam usar batom? – McGonagall zombou, novamente muito atenta aos olhares de seu aluno.

– Eu dificilmente teria notado. Nunca tive uma professora tão bonita antes.

Ela balançou a cabeça e apontou a varinha para os materiais de Dumbledore, que literalmente num passe de mágica já estavam como novos.

– Melhor se apressar, Sr. White, talvez ainda dê tempo de tomar um banho frio antes da sua próxima aula – ela disse meio em censura, meio em brincadeira e rumou de volta para sua sala de aula, deixando o rapaz de faces muito coradas sozinho, imaginando como seriam os tornozelos de sua professora.

* * *

**n/a:** Gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a todos os comentários, a quem favoritou e está seguindo esta fic e esta autora, aos hits do Brasil e de fora. É muito recompensador ver que há mais gente apreciando minha escrita. Um grande beijo a todos.

**KindestHuntress: **Os Marotos praticamente governam Hogwarts, e eu pretendo explorar bem isso! E nosso Albus já está caído por sua professora, mas quem está livre de se apaixonar assim nessa idade?

**AndyMalfoy :** Não precisa me forçar, guria. Eu escrevo sempre que posso! No entanto gostaria de poder mais... Mas espero compensar em qualidade a quantidade que ainda não posso oferecer pra vcs. Vê se não some vc Tb, tá?

**Uhura:** Sim, o Albus é um doce. Quisera eu ter conhecido um ruivo desse aos meus 17 aninhos... Mas aproveito para lhe agradecer por ter escolhido essa fic para em incitar a escrever novamente. Tem sido muito divertido!

**Humphrey: **Não precisa matar os leitores, todos sabem que eu não escrevo nada sóbria e não posso ser levada a sério, hahahaha. Bjs pra ti tb!

**Lilyzinha:** Sim, estou de volta! Pretendo continuar as outras tão logo tenha tempo e inspiração. Todas elas tem planos e rascunhos para o futuro, falta apenas desenvolver os capítulos, assim como tenho muitas outras guardadas para trabalhar mais adiante. Eu posso demorar, mas sempre continuarei escrevendo.

**Mar:** Sua primeira ADMM? Pois continue com eles que garanto que não se arrependerá! Recomendo minhas outras fics, inclusive, que são quase todas dedicadas a esse casal maravilhoso. Mas aqui trata-se de um Albus adolescente, ainda não é o homem que estamos acostumados a ver nos livros, e essa e é uma nova e interessante faceta de se abordar. Espero q continue te agradando e, por favor, continue por aqui. ^^


End file.
